


[Podfic] two semi-reclining female nudes

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art History, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "two semi-reclining female nudes" by angelsavesAuthor's original summary:Nile's really, really into... art history. Also, Andy.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, past Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Auguste Rodin, past Dizzy Ali/Nile Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] two semi-reclining female nudes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two semi-reclining female nudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635349) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:06:58
  * **File Size:** 6 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tGRL1JCuFiGDJOKc7j2fgksuY8ub9ksq/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cpBZ-WjXp12VLdulsnZOCjcBDCGRroZr/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_two semi-reclining female nudes_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635349)
  * **Author:** [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover art:** Auguste Rodin, "two semi-reclining female nudes"




End file.
